


A Change of Perspective

by cat_grape



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, alternative universe, general gotham canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_grape/pseuds/cat_grape
Summary: Эдвард Нигма пытается искать друзей, но не в тех местах. Когда его последняя попытка идет наперекосяк, превращая его жизнь в хаос, он находит и твердую руку, и каменную стену в одном Освальде Кобблпоте. Это открывает ему путь, который изменит лицо Готэма навсегда.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Change of Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745944) by [oleanderedits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleanderedits/pseuds/oleanderedits). 



**21:48, 8 января; Айсберг Лаунж; Эдвард Нигма.**

Свет пульсировал вокруг, подпитывая нарастающую головную боль, пока он искал в толпе хоть какие-то признаки Фласса или других. Официантка как раз оставила счет на столе и терпеливо ждала рядом. Он мог рассчитаться, но он уже три раза это делал, и его банковский счет изрядно истощился. В какой-то момент его очередь платить должна была пройти.

Так и не сумев отыскать парней с работы из-за скопившейся вокруг толпы, и официантов, просачивающихся через нее как дым, который лип к лицам и кружился в воздухе, будто змеи, выжидающие добычу, чтобы выдавить всю жизнь из нее, он улыбнулся сконфуженно женщине - ее вроде звали Жаворонок? Или Соловей? У всех официантов были птичьи имена и они были одеты так, что почти не отличались друг от друга - и заказал еще одного "Кузнечика".  
— На дорожку, — сорвалось с его губ и она усмехнулась ему, мягко рассмеялась так, словно он показался ей одинаково и забавным, и очаровательным. Она забрала чек и скользнула обратно в толпу, чтобы забрать с бара его напиток.

Как только он потерял ее из виду, он встал, поднимая руки, чтобы потереть глаза, тем самым приподнимая и заставляя съехать. Это не избавило от боли, начавшей пульсировать вокруг глазниц. С таким шумом, светом и внезапным стрессом из-за оставленного с ним один на один чека мало что могло принести облегчение, даже если бы давление помогло. Оставляя эту бесполезную затею, он открыл глаза шире и поправил очки.

Он вновь окинул взглядом толпу, надеясь найти остальных теперь, когда его зрение было чуть лучше. Но единственной, встретившей его взгляд, была официантка, когда она повернулась и приподняла бокал, наполненный выбранной им ядовито-зеленой отравой. Он заставил себя улыбнуться, установив зрительный контакт, и затем указал на себя, сразу после назад показывая и одними губами выговаривая "туалет". Из-за расстояния и освещения, все замедляющего, она не сразу уловила, но кивнула, когда все же поняла, и переключила внимание на маневрирование через толпу, больше похожую на огромные волны.

Эта идея была минутным порывом. Он не планировал, конечно, отказываться от чека, но ему действительно нужно было оказаться где-то, где было бы тише, если не найдется место хотя бы темнее. Уборная как раз и была таким местом.

Его путь сквозь толпу был далеко не таким гладким, как у официанток. Он врезался в кого-то практически на каждом шагу, извинения сыпались одно за одним, пока он не добрался до задней части зала. Народу было меньше, но к дверям, обозначенным пингвинами, выстроилась очередь. По всей видимости, пингвины выступали обозначением полов, но он не был уверен, каких именно. Таких там было четыре и единственной разницей между ними была поза и то, как они держали зонтики.

Решив, что так дело не пойдет, он пробормотал пару "простите" и направился дальше, туда, где зал разделялся буквой Т. С одной стороны был знак, указывающий направление за кулисы, а с другой - отгороженная канатом лестница к VIP лофту. Он казался закрытым, хотя собственно охраны нигде не было. Быстрым взглядом окинув зал позади и убедившись, что никто не обращает на него внимания, он перемахнул (осторожно отцепил и прицепил за собой обратно) канат.

Наконец хоть какой-то успех. Верхняя часть зала, ведущая к Лофту, представляла собой линию из дверей к сейчас не использующимся комнатам для вечеринок, и была настолько темной, что единственный свет, позволяющий идти дальше, исходил снизу, просачиваясь через двойное зеркало, которое служило потолком в главном зале. Он двинулся дальше к свету и склонился к перилам, чтобы взглянуть вниз. Все выглядело затененным из-за покрытия, но все же ему открывался отличный вид на танцпол и, самое важное, он был вдали от шума. Он почти не проникал через стекло - вся конструкция была, по-видимому, тщательно звукоизолирована так, чтобы какофония снизу не беспокоила тех, у кого было достаточно привилегий для допуска к Лофту, когда он, конечно, открывался.

Отсюда он мог видеть свой столик. "Кузнечик" уже стоял там и официантка вновь терпеливо ожидала его возвращения рядом, чтобы никто не стащил его. Или чтобы убедиться, что он не смылся, не заплатив. Возможно, оба варианта. Он заметил, какой здесь внимательный персонал, когда группа его сюда привела, как и то, что их было гораздо больше, чем в любом другом баре, которые ему доводилось посетить. Казалось, на каждых троих посетителей была одна маленькая птичка, как они себя называли. Он был уверен, что это не точная статистика, но то, как они смешивались с толпой и как умели уделять за раз одному или двум столикам личное и близкое внимание говорило о том, что место явно не знало недостатка в сотрудниках, вызывая ощущение очевидного изобилия. Большинство из завсегдатаев внизу могло только мечтать ощутить вкус такой жизни, или увидеть по телевизору, или поиграть в местах, подобных этому. Островок экстравагантности в море угнетенных.

— Тебя здесь быть не должно. — голос, мягкий, спокойный и интеллигентный, без очевидного осуждения, прервал его размышления. Он слышался со стороны бара, около дальней стены и позади изгиба буквы U, обычного оформления Лофта. Когда он повернулся в ту сторону, он увидел, что голос принадлежит мужчине стройного сложения и уложенными вверх волосами так, что он напоминал какую-то птицу. Но из-за того, что единственный источник света находился внизу, было сложно сказать о нем больше.

— Точно, — он ответил, и голос был твердым всего мгновение перед тем, как его собранность испарилась, и беспокойно схватился за перила. — Это... я просто искал место, которое не такое... шумное, да. — Он рассмеялся нервно, чувствуя себя куда более неловко из-за одного только тяжелого взгляда мужчины, чем рядом с ожидающей оплаты официанткой.

— Популярность таких клубов обычно не в недостатке, — он щелкнул языком на звуке "к", выделяя слово, но не делая ударения специально и не меняя тона, — шума, мой друг.

Эд сглотнул и качнул головой.  
— Да. Похоже на то. Я, эм... Извините. Я пойду. Я не хотел ничего прерывать.

— Ты и не прервал, - голос в ответ промычал, сохраняя каким-то образом тон нейтральным, не поощряя, но и не осуждая его присутствие. — Сейчас нечего прерывать.

— Вы... Вы не заняты?

— О, нет, занят, — мужчина медленно кивнул. — Я чищу стекло. Но твое присутствие этому не мешает. Просто... — и здесь произошла смена, нейтралитет стал любопытством, с намеком на яд, который грозил вылиться, если ответ ему не понравится. — Уверен, были знаки, означающие, что лофт закрыт сегодня. И охрана, чтобы обеспечить это. Как ты проник сюда через них?

Он моргнул и обернулся туда, откуда пришел, будто бы вышибала мог неожиданно появиться позади в конце зала. Нахмурив брови, он покачал головой.

— Нет. В смысле, да. Там был знак. Я его проигнорировал. — сказал он, будто это было обычное дело, снова глядя на тень мужчины и поправляя очки. — Но там не было никакой охраны.

— Неужели? Это наблюдение будет обязательно проверено. — единственным знаком, что мужчина счел информацию огорчающей был глухой стук стекла, которое опустили на дерево чуть сильнее, чем нужно. — Спасибо, мой друг, за то, что довел это до моего сведения. Я сообщу главному менеджеру, чтобы проблему решили. Я бы предложил компенсацию бесплатным напитком, но, технически, ты нарушитель в данный момент, так что...

Мягкий смех раздался эхом по комнате и это однозначно не было добрейшим на свете звуком, но что-то было в нем по-странному завораживающим. Эд не мог не откликнуться смешком. И хоть он должен был чувствовать себя смущенным, вместо этого им овладело чувство интимности разделенного на двоих секрета.

— Да. Это правда. — он склонил голову, чувствуя, как по губам расползается улыбка, а головная боль уже давно забыта. Он постучал по перилам раз, два раза, а затем вскинул голову в сторону зала. — Я сам найду выход.

Ответа ему вслед не прозвучало, когда он поторопился обратно туда, откуда пришел.

Дрозд - он был уверен, что это был Дрозд, или все-таки Зяблик? Он не особенно внимательно слушал, когда она представлялась, отвлеченный слабой, но честной попытке Доггерти придумать загадку - все еще ждала, когда он прошел через зал. Он уже достал кошелек из кармана и вынул кредитную карту, чтобы расплатиться. Он передал ее официантке с извинением за то, что заставил ждать, и благодарностью за последний коктейль. Она заверила, что не было никаких проблем и только отмахнулась от извинений, сказав, что скоро вернется.

Он был один, созданный им пузырь личного пространства давал как раз достаточно места чтобы вздохнуть и попытаться расслабиться, наслаждаясь напитком. Он по большей части был уверен, что остальные уже покинули клуб, пока он был наверху. И он знал, каким будет счет, когда официантка принесет его обратно и отдаст карту. Чаевые были включены автоматически. Это сделает следующую неделю чуть более напряженной, чем он привык, но у него были накопления, к которым можно обратиться, пока остальные не вернут деньги.

...Если вернут. Он не очень разбирался в том, как работает эта штука с очередью, когда их было пятеро. Теперь шесть, считая с ним. Он еще не выучил, как происходит чередование, но каждый раз, когда они выходят вместе с ним куда-либо - всегда настает его очередь. Он знал, что пропустил несколько выходов, так что логично, что кто-то еще оплачивал чек те другие разы, но у него все еще не было необходимых цифр, чтобы вычислить, к каким выходам стоило присоединиться, чтобы и хорошо провести время с парнями, и не сделать при этом кошелек тоньше стекла.

Раз уж он был один, он не торопился заканчивать последний напиток, постоянно поглядывая на зеркальный потолок. Он был достаточно далеко и выложен так, что неровные наслаивающиеся друг на друга панели походили на верхушку айсберга, дрейфующую по океанским волнам, и парень не мог поймать свое отражение. Хотя это было нормально. Он не хотел бы сейчас на себя смотреть.

Он представлял себя одним из несущественных пингвинов, плавающих подо льдом, пока император, единственный важный Пингвин, стоял на вершине над ним, глядя вниз и наблюдая. Его уложенные отдельными прядями волосы падали на лоб и пронизывающий взгляд мог видеть абсолютно все.

Насколько забавным было то, что он искал темноты, а нашел Короля взамен?

Он был намного приятнее, чем любые рапорты и письменные показания насчет него описывали. Эдвард не был напуган.

Как захватывающе.


	2. Chapter 2

**21:22, 11 января; Айсберг Лаунж; Эдвард Нигма**  
  
Спустя три дня он снова в Лаунж. В этот раз один. 

Он никак не мог выбросить из головы ту короткую встречу. Она выедала ему мозг всю ночь и на следующий день он не мог сосредоточиться на работе. Вместо этого он с головой ушел в архивные приложения, чтобы среди файлов отыскать хоть одно упоминание о Пингвине. В главном архиве криминальному авторитету был отведен отдельный шкаф, но у него не было доступа, если только он не работал над делом, которое оправдывало его нахождение там. Все файлы в той комнате строго охранялись, потому что представляли действующие расследования наряду с деликатными материалами. В приложении с этим было не так строго. Конечно, обычный народ все еще не мог там находиться и все файлы должны были оставаться на территории участка, но с пропуском туда можно было зайти.   
  
Кристен была там, когда он зашел, и поинтересовалась, что он ищет. Ему не хотелось врать ей, так что он немного исказил правду, сказав, что ему нужны любые данные о бывших и настоящих пособниках Пингвина. Было огромное количество уголовных дел, включавших его подчиненных и наемников, так что, технически, сбор подобной информации мог быть оправдан чем-то, над чем он работал. Эта версия не выдержала бы тщательной проверки или вопросов, но, к счастью, мисс Крингл не была настолько заинтересована. Она просто напомнила, что ему нужно выписать файлы, которые он заберет в офис, чтобы она смогла составить отчет, и указала на два конкретных шкафа. После получаса возни и копания Эдварда в файлах, она поднялась и ушла, чтобы заняться еще чем-нибудь.    
  
Ее система учета действовала ему на нервы, но в ней была толика логики, благодаря которой он смог найти пару потенциально информативных зацепок. Это были файлы недавно умерших мафиози среднего и высокого класса, скошенные, как пшеница, во время восхождения Пингвина к власти. В основном они содержали признания и транскрипции записей, сделанных во время секретных встреч кротами, в дальнейшем все-таки обнаруженных и устраненных. Пингвин в своем завоевании власти был по-настоящему безжалостен. Это не вызывало никаких вопросов. Но вот личность, которую Эдвард собрал из подслушанных разговоров Гордона и Буллока, из жалоб капитана Эссен и многих других, никак не совпадала с образом мужчины, которого он встретил в темноте лофта. Здесь нужен был тщательный анализ, а это значит больше образцов для изучения.   
  
В конце концов, он забрал четыре толстых файла и коробку записок на очень мелких членов банд, у которых были стычки с Пингвином до того, как он выбрался из тени Фиш Мун.  
  
Транскрипции были лучшим источником новых сведений. По большей части они были бесполезны в качестве улик, потому что не могли подтвердить, что слова, приписываемые Пингвину, действительно принадлежали ему. Кроме утверждений людей, узнавших его голос, не было никого, кто видел бы его во время записи. Он мог быть неуловимым, когда хотел.   
  
Он читал множество транскрипций раньше, но тогда он видел громкого, злого мужчину, кричащего почти до пены изо рта. Нестабильный и чуть больше, чем немного преувеличенный в своем гневе, как актер, старающийся слишком сильно на сцене, чтобы его видели далеко-далеко позади.   
  
  Сейчас же он представлял, что слова звучали мягко, что тон был только слегка удивленный и источал спокойную уверенность в том, что говорящий мог сделать все, что угодно, и никто не смел бы его коснуться. Это рисовало совершенно другую картину. Добавляло утонченность, которая казалось почти естественной, а не детской карикатурой на аристократа. Были моменты, когда реплики "Пингвина" звучали особенно недовольно и раздраженно, и он думал, что в его предыдущей оценке была доля правды. Только не настолько подавляющее, не что-то постоянное, как он предполагал. Просто моменты до того, как мужчина одергивал себя и вновь возвращался к тому спокойному, размеренному тону, которым говорил с Эдвардом.

Файлы все еще были в его офисе. Он уже выучил их наизусть, но продолжал скользить по страницам взглядом снова. И снова. Пока любопытство захватывало его.

Этим вечером, однако, он был в Лаунж. За столиком по-меньше и с другой птицей, которая следила, чтобы у него было все, что нужно. Он сидел там, потягивая один, затем два своих любимых напитка несколько часов. Он выбрал такое место, откуда можно было бы легко увидеть заднюю часть зала, и ждал. В этот раз там стоял охранник, так что ему нужно было выжидать.   
  
Когда очередь к уборной наконец перестала казаться буйной, он поднялся и присоединился. Было четыре двери и, если размышлять логически, одна линия была бы удобнее, но стадное чувство решило за всех, что четыре двери - четыре линии. Он протиснулся к линии у двери, ближайшей к охраннику. Он постарался пройти аккуратно, врезавшись только в одного человека, который повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, но вместо этого обнаружил перед собой только женщину. Рядом был друг, который вел его через зал и помогал сосредоточиться только на пути к двери. Но он точно был из тех злых пьяниц, которые раздражались из-за всего.   
  
Так что он сделал то, что было свойственно маленькому, опьяненному мозгу. Он назвал женщину сукой и сказал, что выбьет ей все зубы, если он снова это сделает. Что "это" он не уточнил, но ее спутница - дама с нездоровым количеством пирсинга - сказала ему попытаться. Слишком много алкоголя на группу - и тут же развязалась драка, и только несколько крайних пытались ускользнуть, включая Эдварда.   
  
Этот инцидент охранник проигнорировать не мог. И как только он протолкнулся мимо Эда в попытке разнять дерущихся, Эд рванул к концу зала. Сейчас он на самом деле перепрыгнул через ограждающий канат. Только при приземлении запнулся и пришлось давить болезненный вскрик, выпуская только шипение. Через секунду он снова взял себя в руки и поспешил дальше, вверх по лестнице.   
  
Оказавшись за углом, вне линии обзора, он позволил себе прислониться к стене и закусить костяшки пальцев, пытаясь обмануть мозг и заставить отвлечься от боли в голени. Сработало не то чтобы хорошо, но послужило хорошим отвлечением, и через пару минут он уже мог сфокусироваться на коридоре перед собой. Как и сигнализировал канат - Лофт был снова закрыт. Было темно и только свет снизу вел вперед.   
  
Он остановился там, где коридор из приватных комнат заканчивался, а Лофт раскидывался перед ним. В попытке осмотреть комнату незаметно и проверить, был ли здесь Пингвин до того, как Эд себя обнаружит, он продолжал прятаться за углом. 

Эта попытка вышла нелепой, потому что тихий голос позвал его как раз когда он высмотрел фигуру мужчины, сидящего за столом с другой от него стороны.   
  
— Здравствуй, друг. Вижу, ты снова вторгаешься. — сейчас в его голосе удивление звучало немного четче. — Как ты проскочил мимо охраны в этот раз?

Он выдохнул, осознав, что неосознанно задержал дыхание, и ухмыльнулся, выпрямляясь, чтобы начать двигаться по комнате.   
— Я заварил потасовку в очереди к уборным, а потом перепрыгнул через ограду.   
  
— Этого достаточно. — пробормотал он, предупреждающе, но все еще удивленно. Тишина затягивалась и он мог разглядеть силуэт мужчины, поднимающего бокал, чтобы выпить. Он немного сместился, меняя позу, теперь ближе к свету снизу придвигаясь, и одновременно прислоняясь к стенке своей кабинки. Она находилась прямо напротив перил.   
  
— А Вы знали, что есть только семнадцать видов пингвинов и среда их обитания заключена исключительно в южном полушарии? "Северных" пингвинов попросту не существует. — он просто не мог не сказать о такой детали, через полсекунды буквально добавляя: — Кроме Вас. — с небольшой легкой ухмылкой.  
  
Мужчина снова сделал глоток, меняя выражение на задумчивое.   
— Ты знаешь, кто я?   
— О, да, я узнал Вас с первой встречи. Ну, не сразу же, но было легко догадаться. Вы очень известный-

— Среди Полиции Готэма? Я знаю. — прервал он. — Ты не похож на тех, с кем я обычно вижу детектива Фласса. 

Это застало Эда врасплох. Он предполагал, что Пингвин знал великое множество детективов в участке, но знать Фласса достаточно, чтобы также знать о его обычных спутниках и то, что Эд был посторонним...  
  
— Удивлен, что я знаю, кто из копов завсегдатай в моем заведении, или то, что я знаю о твоей работе в Полиции Готэма?   
  
— Ни то, ни другое, — мгновенно отозвался он. — То есть, не то, что Вы знаете офицеров, сюда заходящих, а то, что Вам знаком их, как Вы сказали, обычный "тип". Я не ожидал, что Вам будет интересна деталь вроде этой. Уверен, она иногда актуальна, но мне казалось, что кто-то следит за чем-то подобным за Вас.   
  
— Меня бы здесь не было, если бы я доверял все факты кому-то на стороне. — он ответил и в этот раз улыбка на самом деле затронула его губы, вытягивая тени к краям его щек, оставляя глаза в темноте.   
  
— Так, — сказал он с напором, очевидно меняя тему разговора, как только он отставил в сторону пустой стакан и полностью обратил внимание на Эдварда. — Скажи мне. Зная то, что ты знаешь и как опасно тебе так нагло входить в мои владения, почему ты вернулся? Я понимаю, один раз. Такое случалось и раньше. Не здесь, но в других клубах, где я работал. Ты наверняка не мог подумать, что это хорошая идея?   
  
Эд рассмеялся, приподняв плечи и наморщив нос.   
— Вообще-то, я подумал, что это великолепная идея! Когда еще кому-то вроде меня предстанет возможность встретить кого-то как Вы? Вы... — он замолк с приоткрытым ртом, ища правильные слова, ускользающие из-за чрезмерной взволнованности. — Вы же  _Пингвин._ Меньше, чем за год, Вы вырвали власть у воюющих друг с другом банд, цепляющихся из-за Готэма с самого его основания, у старейших криминальных семей, и заставили их всех преклонить колено и поцеловать руку, признать Ваше главенство. Вы объединили такие силы под своим каблуком, которые никто никогда не мог успокоить. Вы раздули из уголька целый пожар, организовали величайший в истории города захват власти у мафиози. Вы...  
  
— Вы невероятный. — закончил он, чувствуя, как сбилось дыхание. — Как я мог не хотеть попытаться встретить Вас снова?   
  
Он смотрел на него, и казалось, что он сам подавлял ухмылку от уха до уха. Он сжал губы и повернул голову, уходя в тень снова.   
— Это не слишком здоровая оценка для работника полиции.  
  
— Я судмед. — после короткой паузы добавляя: — Иметь хобби никто не запрещал.   
  
В комнате зазвенел смех. Он был безудержный и прекрасный и заставил Эдварда отчаянно пожелать увидеть, как выглядел мужчина в этот самый момент, когда издавал такие завораживающие звуки.   
  
— Тебе пора идти, друг, — сказал он, как только смех стих до простого смешка. Его рука соскользнула со спинки кабинки и тонкие пальцы в свете указали в сторону бара. — Лучше через служебный выход. Будет меньше вопросов.   
  
Освобождение разочаровывало, но Эд все же заторопился к другой лестнице, спрятанной за низкой стеной, которая показалась только когда он подобрался ближе. Он остановился, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть в дальний угол, теперь настолько окутанный тенью, что он ничего не разобрал. Единственным успокоением служило то, что не было никакого звука, который бы означал, что мужчина поднялся и вышел.   
  
Он ухмыльнулся и помахал рукой, сдерживая желание сказать что-либо перед тем, как спуститься. Он не был уверен в природе их второй встречи. Он даже не смел мечтать об этом. Его легко могли убить. Заслуженно, скорее всего. Здесь, в сердце империи Пингвина, любого могли убить посреди танцпола и не нашелся бы хоть один свидетель. Никто не захотел бы говорить. И все они были бы снова там следующей ночью, не осознавая, а может и не волнуясь вовсе о том, что в следующий раз это могли быть они. Опасность, раскрытый секрет о том, что владельцем Лаунж был сильнейший преступник Готэма... это было нечто.   
  
Никто не мог ожидать увидеть его своими глазами, правда.   
  
Никто кроме Эдварда. Теперь, когда он это прочувствовал. Когда ему все сошло с рук. 

Он собрался сделать это снова. 

Он должен был.


	3. Chapter 3

**22:15, 17 января; Айсберг Лаунж; Эдвард Нигма**

У него не выдалось нового шанса попробовать, пока однажды Доггерти не пригласил его выпить со всей компанией. Три убийства за четыре дня, связанные жертвами в одинаковой одежде, значили часы переработки в попытке вычислить преступника до назначенного дня. Эдвард был заслуженно признан лучшим по части мелких деталей и закономерностей, которые другие пропустили. Только благодаря его работе Гордон и Буллок смогли, снова, героически выследить и остановить подозреваемого прежде, чем на улицах появится еще один труп. Он никогда не был особенно недоволен отсутствием какого-либо признания на бумагах Полиции Готэма. Криминалисты незаменимы в подобных делах, но их работа - явно не то, что вызывает взволнованные перешептывания. Погони по улицам, заставляющие сердце выпрыгнуть из груди, или перестрелки до последнего - вот что запоминалось и заслуживало похвалы. 

Но в конце концов, Доггерти запомнил его. Он был ближе всех к Эду из компании Фласса, хоть это и значило только то, что он махал ему, заметив в коридоре. Но все же, это лучше, чем отношение многих. Он мог быть его другом. 

Он с радостью согласился пойти. Они будут снова в Лаунж. По всей видимости, то место, в которое они собирались пойти изначально, закрыли из-за проваленной санитарной проверки, а Лаунж был запасным планом. Они старались, в теории, не ходить туда больше двух раз в месяц. Он не был уверен, были ли это просто разговоры, или это было действительно так. Цены слишком высокие, чтобы нормально оторваться. Вот только это переставало быть проблемой, пока Эд был рядом.   
  
И, конечно, каким-то образом была его очередь покрывать счет. Снова.   
  
Только в этот раз в перспективе была реальная проблема. Он пытался сказать, что его чек еще не был одобрен, так что он мог спокойно оплатить только первые 50. Правда пытался. Он поднимал эту тему после каждого заказанного напитка, старался вставить слово, когда другие его перебивали своими разговорами о расследовании, или о той горячей штучке, или о том, какой счет будет в воскресном матче.   
  
И он действительно оплатил первые 50 из общего счета, включая чаевые. Он пошел к бару, оплатил свою часть, и сказал, что остальное будет за его друзьями. Бармен сделал себе пометку на этот счет. Их птичка тоже записала это. И, судя по всему, охрана тоже была предупреждена, потому что, когда парни пытались уйти, их, по одному, останавливали и напоминали о счете, который нужно сначала оплатить. Каждый из них заявлял, что заплатит другой, и их отправляли обратно в толпу, не позволяя уйти, пока они обо всем не позаботятся как следует.   
  
Это все привело к тому, что сам Фласс, раздраженный, достал кошелек по пути за новыми салфетками, чтобы вытереть пролитое. Результатом этого оказалась невозможность оплаты его картой. А это уже заставило охрану грубо вытолкать его по лестнице в сторону Лофта, к остальным, где его посадили в кресло вместо с курткой, кошельком и картой, сказав оставаться на месте.   
  
После их второй встречи, он даже думал, что третий раз пройдет так же. Он бы нашел способ проскользнуть, может использовал бы служебный вход, раз уж никто не задавал вопросов о том, что он там делает, и проник бы на тот самый этаж, чтобы быть хоть на пару метров ближе, если разрешат. Урвать пару минут разговора перед тем, как отправят обратно. Он бы даже приготовил тему для разговора, которая бы заинтересовала мужчину, заранее. Заинтересовала настолько, что он бы позволил остаться хоть немного дольше.   
  
Эта же ситуация была настолько далека от той, что он придумал, что ему оставалось только нервно сминать свое пальто в руках и надеяться, что его не выкинут из клуба навсегда. Здесь ему нравилось все, даже атмосфера. Люди были были добры к нему.  _Были._ Пока его карту не отозвали.   
  
— Если ты не мог покрыть счет в свою очередь - тебе вообще не следовало с нами идти. — прошипел ему Доггерти. Он явно беспокоился. Эд надеялся, что он волновался за него, а не потому, что им в перспективе могли выбить коленные чашечки.   
  
Он закусил губу, раздумывая над этим минуту, затем пробормотал в ответ: — Я говорил, что могу покрыть только первые 50, когда мы заказывали! И я так и сделал!   
  
— Молчать, — прорычал один из горилл, пнув его стул, чтобы встряхнуть его. — Никаких разговоров, пока босс не пришел.   
  
Они замолчали и Эд мысленно начал считать секунду, просто чтобы занять себя и отключиться от всех мыслей об ужасных вещах, которые могут потенциально произойти с ними. Прошло ровно две тысячи двадцать две секунды перед тем, как пришел сам Пингвин. Отзвук его хромой походки был хорошо слышен, когда он поднялся по лестнице к служебному входу и холодно оглядел группу.   
  
В этот раз свет был включен. Лофт сам по себе выглядел образцом сдержанной роскоши. Все сидения из черной кожи, столы из белого матового стекла целиком. Может быть, оно было укрепленным, чтобы было безопаснее и было труднее разбить, но все же это было стекло и оно добавляло элегантный, немного льдистый отблеск в общий вид комнаты. Абсолютно другая атмосфера, нежели там, внизу.  
  
И сейчас здесь чувствовался прямо арктический холод, исходящий от Пингвина. Его равнодушный взгляд заставлял Эда чувствовать себя более открытым и беззащитным, чем... в общем-то, все те прошлые дни, которые он надеялся еще помнить. По крайней мере, если бы его избили до потери сознания - это был бы просто бизнес.   
  
На губах Пингвина расцвела улыбка, лишенная всякого проявления теплоты.   
— Господа. Мои сотрудники шепнули, что вы шестеро пытались сбежать, не заплатив. Обычно я не вмешиваюсь в подобные дела и оставляю все моим верным друзьям, — он поднял руку, чтобы указать в сторону громил, окружавших их. — Но так как это касается Вас лично, Мистер Фласс, —взгляд Пингвина остановился на детективе и он сжал руки в кулаки, улыбка превратилась в еще более натянутую. — Я счел нужным присутствовать лично. Вы и остальные допущены сюда _только_ потому... — губы Пингвина скривились и знаменитый его темперамент, упоминавшийся во всех отчетах, проскользнул на лице на мгновение, которое было слишком легко пропустить, прежде чем фальшивая дружелюбная маска вернулась. — ... что у меня и комиссара Лоуба одни и те же взгляды на наших  _друзей_.   
  
Он опустил взгляд на свои манжеты, поправляя их несколько секунд, по большей части просто делая вид, что раздумывает над всем этим. Когда же он закончил, он опустил руки и кивнул в их сторону. Один из громил вышел и протянул их группе руку.   
  
— Каждый из вас заплатит тысячу прямо сейчас и я забуду об этом недоразумении навсегда. Вы все еще сможете приходить. И я не стану тратить время и рушить свой довольно плотный график, чтобы спросить Лоуба, действительно ли Вы так нужны его организации, детектив.  Уверен, мы бы пришли к взаимовыгодному решению, но чем меньше мне придется говорить с любезным Комиссаром - тем лучше. 

Парни подождали, пока Фласс не начнет действовать первым, и последовали его примеру, вытаскивая кошельки и отсчитывая сотню. Как только они поднялись и вложили деньги в руки громилы - их отпустили, каждого по одному. Они вышли вниз по коридору. Доггерти был последним. Он кинул Эду взгляд, полный сочувствия, и одними губами проговорил "извини" с лицом вроде "ну всякое бывает" прежде, чем отвернуться и исчезнуть.   
  


Так Эд и остался. Один. Без денег для выкупа собственной свободы. 

Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. Выдохнув и снова открыв глаза, он встал, аккуратно сложил свое пальто. Он сделал шаг в сторону и повернулся, чтобы положить его на дальний от своего места стул. Туда же последовали и очки с кошельком, только чуть в стороне. Он снова сел на свой стул, и заерзал, прищурившись в попытке разглядеть больше, чем просто силуэты мужчин вокруг, похожими больше на темные глыбы в белом оформлении Лофта.   
  
Он улыбнулся, но улыбка эта быстро пропала. Не было смысла быть вежливым - это его не спасет и не заставит все это пройти быстрее. Выпрямившись, он сложил руки на коленях и кивнул. Голос его звучал с кротостью, которой он точно не гордился, но зато никто не смог бы сказать, что он не был готов к тому, что его ждало, по их мнению, заслуженно:  
— Было бы неплохо, если бы мои очки остались целы, так что его вам нужно будет меня куда-нибудь швырнуть - пожалуйста, не на них.   
  
Он все-таки крепко зажмурил глаза, ожидая первый удар. Он не хотел видеть, как это произойдет, несмотря на то, что вообще мог видеть крайне мало всего. 

Характерная хромая походка Пингвина слышалась четко, громко. Эд даже не осознал, что он подошел к нему, пока тот не заговорил.  
  
— Вам, Мистер Нигма, больше не разрешается открывать счет. — Эд открыл глаза и тут же увидел, что Пингвин был настолько близко, что он мог с легкостью сосчитать все его веснушки на носу и щеках, не размытые расстоянием. Он смотрел вниз, потому что мужчина был ниже него, но ощущалось так, будто он глядел на того, кто был настолько выше него, что не было никакого шанса сократить эту дистанцию. У Эд перехватило дыхание, когда Пингвин подался самую малость вперед, и казалось, что одно его присутствие рядом поглощало полностью. У него, на самом деле, никогда не возникало вопроса, почему люди боялись его. Он был хитер, имел возможность и явное желание сделать все, что нужно было, чтобы подраться на вершину. Но теперь он действительно понимал этот страх, понимал, как он заставлял других нервничать своим видом. Была в этом какая-то сила.   
   
— Вау.   
  
Он не осознавал, что сказал это вслух, или то, что он ухмылялся, глядя сверху вниз на мужчину, пока его лицо не исказилось в удивлении на реакцию Эда.   
  
— Простите, — он сглотнул, нервный смех рвался с его губ, когда он подался назад в поисках хоть какой-либо поддержки и нашел ее в виде груди одного из наемников, о которых он абсолютно забыл до этой секунды. — Просто...  _вау_. Вы невероятно пугающий, когда Вы такой.   
  
Замешательство все еще отражалось в чертах его лица, и он сложил руки, но не отошел. Эд это правда ценил, потому что ему нравилось, когда черты лица мужчины оставались такими же четкими, живыми, а не превращались в размазанную смесь, как все остальное.   
  
— Ты определенно не выглядишь "напуганным", друг.   
  


Друг. Его снова называли другом! 

— О, я просто в ужасе, — признался он, все еще посмеиваясь и зная, что скорее всего разрыдается, как только вернется домой. — Но я уже на том моменте, когда эпинефрин, или по-просту адреналин, "ударил в голову", как говорится. И потому как я не нахожусь в какой-либо опасной или физически напряженной ситуации, в которой он должен помочь телу выжить, побочные эффекты становятся немного более вредными. Если испытать подобное один раз - никакого долгосрочного ущерба не будет, но оно вызывает головокружение и необычное ощущение легкости потому, что дыхательные пути расширяются, чтобы усилить приток кислорода к мышцам, который мне, по предположению тела, может понадобиться прямо сейчас. И это скорее всего оправданно, как только Ваши подопечные начнут меня избивать в кашу, но ощущение, правда, очень... довольно классное.   
  
Пингвин задержал на нем взгляд еще на несколько мгновений, оглядывая его лицо, а затем отступил, сливаясь с кляксами и размытостями. Он мог различить, как тот поправляет свой пиджак просто потому, что действие было достаточно заметным, чтобы подобрать к нему подобающую мысленную картинку, но не проследить реальное.    
  
— Так вот, — вновь заговорил он, поворачиваясь и удаляясь в сторону служебного входа. — Открыть счет Вам больше не разрешается. Пожалуйста, наслаждайтесь остатком вечера.   
  
Он полностью исчез, теперь без надежды отыскать в сюрреальных движущихся пятнах зрения. Его схватили за руку и повели в другую сторону, вниз по коридору. На вершине лестницы ему вернули сначала очки, а затем кошелек и пальто, как только он надел первые дрожащими руками. Мужчина, хватавший его, указал вниз. Эд установился на него в ответ, не уверенный, стоит ему просто спуститься или скатиться кубарем, чтобы ему не пришлось самому этого делать. Гляделки эти были прерваны, когда мужчина звук отчаяния и прорычал "двигай!"  
  
Он подпрыгнул от звука и поспешил вниз, позволяя излишкам энергии что-то делать вместо того, чтобы мутить сознание. Он не помнил, как добрался до машины или до дома. Но он добрался, очевидно, если проснулся в своей постели все еще полностью одетым во вчерашнее.   
  
Он не мог открыть счет. Но его не занесли в черный список. И единственный, кто до него дотронулся, всего лишь проводил его до выхода.   
  
Он все еще мог вернуться.  


End file.
